The present invention is directed to lawn and garden rakes in general and more particularly to lawn and garden rakes having replaceable tines.
Lawn and garden rakes include a plurality of tines attached to a body portion. Often such tines can bend and break during use or storage. Consequently, it is desirable to replace them in a simplified and expeditious manner. A number of different approaches have been suggested for effecting the replacement of the tines from the rake head assembly; such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,193,070; 2,205,827 and 4,215,528. For example, in the latter patent, there is disclosed an arrangement which requires bending of the tine during replacement. Such a requirement, however, limits the strength of the tines which can be used. There is, however, a continuing desire to improve upon such known devices.